Save Me From Myself, And My Past
by Haighlie Rae
Summary: After the war, Ron and Harry finally get in a relationship. But it seems the paradise that Harry thought he finally had, was just a veil covering his old hell that he suffered with the Dursleys. Ron became a drunk and he wasn't a happy one either. He beat Harry on a constant basis. And one time, he took it a little too far…


**Okay, first and foremost, it's unlikely that any of you will remember this story. But just in case, this was my story "Falling in Love with My Guardian Angel" from the Bleach genre. But alas, I gave up on it… I'm not really into Bleach all that much anymore so I decided to change it to a Harry Potter fic. It is also a combination with my other story "Just Maybe" after a while it left like they both belonged together. (Both stories I have deleted)**

**Right, so this is a Drarry fic. If you don't like it, please don't read or flame. Just remember that you're the one who chose to read this.**

**This is rated M for a reason, not only for the slash but for domestic violence and cussing. **

**I would hope that everyone knows that I am just borrowing J.K.'s beautiful and absolutely perfect characters and that I am not in any sort making a profit from this story.**

**This will be AU and will be set after the war, and characters will be OOC. Sirius, Severus, Remus, and Fred are alive! Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing, slight anger towards Dumbledore but no serious bashing. **

**Sorry about the long warning list.**

**Without further ado, the summary... (just a warning, I suck at these)**

**After the war, Ron and Harry finally get in a relationship. But it seems the paradise that Harry thought he finally had, was just a veil covering his old hell that he suffered with the Dursleys. Ron became a drunk and he wasn't a happy one either. He beat Harry on a constant basis. And one time, he took it a little too far…**

Save Me from Myself and My Past – Prelude

It was nearing dinner time on the small cottage in the London countryside. Harry was cooking dinner for himself and Ron. He had Christmas music playing, snow falling from the ceiling, the tree in its proper place on the corner opposite from the fire place. Everything was cleaned and put in their designated spot. Cups turned handle to the right, silverware aligned on the table. The Friday tablecloth already on the table, wrinkle and stain free. Harry sighed and looked around while he waited for the roast to finish. He had hoped that he put it on at the right time for it to be waiting for Ron the moment he walked through the door.

This week had surprisingly gone without any mishaps, which had Harry a little on edge. Granted they had just moved into their new house together and Ron was "too tired" to do anything. Meaning he was piss drunk the majority of the time, not having to hide it from his mother anymore.

Harry's back was stiff from leaning over boxes, unpacking their contents. Harry loved this house; it was rustic and felt like it could eventually be home.

One major factor that Harry loved was that there were a lot of hiding places where he could go to avoid Ron's rage.

Yes, Ron was _very_ abusive to Harry. If Harry didn't do things the way the red headed man wanted, the raven would get punished. It was usually a black eye.

Harry heard the distinct popping sound of someone apperating in the wards and his pulse quickened. _Shit! Dinner's not done! I'm so fucked!_ Harry thought as he heard Ron's cussing outside. He flinched at the sound and knew that this week of peace was going to end, right now.

Just as the front door opened then slammed; making the glass in the kitchen rattle, the timer for the roast went off. Harry bolted to it and placed it on the table just as Ron threw his things on the lounger by the front door. He heard Ron's feet turn towards the dining room and Harry was frantically trying to get the food on the plates to meet him at the door of the dinning room.

Ron's footsteps stopped and Harry froze. Ladle still in hand, tears were trying to force themselves onto his burning cheeks.

"Harry." The cold voice sounded out like a death warrant, albeit slightly slurred. "Why isn't my dinner on my plate?"

Harry slowly finished serving Ron's portion and turned to face Ron. His hands were shaking with fear and his chest felt cold with adrenaline. His eyes were burning from holding back tears.

"Why wasn't dinner _already served_ when I got home, Harry?" Dread filled Harry as he heard Ron's footsteps coming up towards him.

"Answer me!" Ron yelled when Harry didn't answer. The raven flinched and accidentally released a sob.

"I was unpacking the Christmas decorations-"

Suddenly Harry was face down on the ground, the taste of copper in his mouth.

"So you're saying this is _Christmas'_ fault? Huh Harry?" Ron was standing with one foot on either of Harry's sides. Ron never made much sense whilst drunk.

"No! I- Ahh!" Harry cried out in pain as Ron grabbed a fistful of his hair and literally dragged him into the kitchen.

"Get up." Ron ordered. "Up!" he kicked Harry in the side causing the raven to fall back to the ground.

Harry slowly got up to his knees and reached for the counter to pull himself up but Ron grabbed his wrist and Harry felt intense pain shooting up his arm.

"Ron! Please, I'm sorry!" Harry cried. "Ron!" but his screams fell on deaf ears as Ron kept his hand on the still hot burner of the stove.

Harry begged and begged for Ron to stop but only got backhanded from the evil ginger.

"You should know by now Harry, when I get home, dinner is _served on the table _waiting for me." Ron growled in Harry's ear as he grabbed Harry's other hand.

"No, no, no, no Ron please don't! Please!" Harry screamed and Ron switched his hands.

Harry screamed as the new shock of pain was sent up his arm.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Ron back handed him with enough force to knock Harry onto the floor, freeing him from his monster's grasp. Flashbacks from his time with the Dursleys flickered through his mind.

Harry quickly tried to get up and run but he didn't even get to the door of the kitchen when he felt large, deadly hands wrap around his arms.

Harry was spun around to look at Ron. "Don't you ever try to run again. Or I _will_ kill you."

"Ron please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise!" Harry pleaded again. His hands have gone numb but they were still throbbing painfully. Tears were streaming down his face and hiccups disguised sobs.

"Damn right it won't happen again." Ron muttered as he lifted Harry off the ground and threw him onto the table.

Harry's head snapped forward painfully and pain exploded all over his back and the back of his head. He cried out again as the plates and glass beneath him pierced through his thin shirt and into his skin. Harry stared at the ceiling for a brief second and saw the light was swinging wildly; the glass holder was shattered and was covered in blood. The roast was burning his torso even though it had fell to the floor.

Hands grabbed his ankles and yanked him off of the table and onto the hard wood floors. Harry coughed from the sudden lack of air and blood came out, mixed with his spit.

"Are you taking notes Harry? Are you getting this?" Ron taunted him.

Harry just laid there and cried. He was in so much pain he couldn't tell where it was coming from anymore. He just sobbed and curled into a ball.

"Tch, you're so pathetic. Why do I keep you?" Ron said loud enough for Harry to hear and walked away.

It took Harry a long moment to realize that Ron had left. And when he did, he slowly started to get up. His head started spinning and his back protested intensely while his hands felt like he just dipped them in basilisk venom. But he muffed his yelps as sudden shocks shot through his body. He slowly walked towards the door, trying desperately to control his raging sobs.

As soon as he opened the front door, he heard footsteps coming back. He yanked the door open and ran down the porch to the driveway. He heard Ron chasing after him and adrenaline made him run faster.

When he was almost halfway down their insanely long driveway, he found himself sliding in the rocks that made up their driveway. His face was burning and his hands felt like they had just been cut off.

Harry was flipped over to his back while Ron straddled him. Ron grabbed his hands and pinned them down while he stuck his face close to Harry's. Those evil blue eyes were bright with fury, "Do you want to tell me why you ran?"

Ron let go of Harry's hands and started punching him in the face. "Why. Don't. You. Ever. Fucking. Answer. Me. You. Worthless. Piece. Of. Shit!"

Harry's face felt three times its normal size and his eyes were barely open. He had heard a couple cracks that made his stomach drop. He knew he was screaming but he couldn't hear himself. He knew he was trying to defend himself but it didn't seem to be working. His vision was going in and out, all he saw was the trees on either side of them and his head was thrown side to side. He could barely breathe; he really didn't even feel Ron's punches anymore. He just wanted Ron to stop.

Harry heard a faint laugh and his head turned one more time and everything went black.

**Trust me this is the worst it gets (I'm like 85% positive) yes this is a Drarry fic. This is just leading up to the story. Let me know if I need to fix anything. Again this is really late at night so I might have missed something. Thanks for**** reading. You know what to do.**


End file.
